A Change for the Better
by unknownsound
Summary: Izuku finds himself in the nurse's office overnight. But what's this? A visitor! [Gay, fluffy smut.]
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1 of a 2 part story. As always, these characters are not mine._

* * *

The nurse's office. Again. Izuku stared at the too-familiar beige ceiling and waited for Recovery Girl to piece together the shattered remains of his right hand. He would never, _ever_ take having the power of All Might for granted…but sometimes it was a (literal) pain!

The familiar click of the knob sounded.

"H-hey, Recovery Girl..!" he started bashfully, slowly rising up. "It's my hand again. Sorry, even though you scolded me to more careful…." He stopped short – the one standing in the doorway wasn't the old nurse, but Shouto Todoroki, arms crossed.

"Well maybe you should start listening then," he cocked his head, cool as ever.

"Todoroki-kun! What are you doing here? Y-you weren't worried about me, were you? Ehehe..." Midoriya felt guilty to admit it, but the older boy kind of put him on edge. He was normally pretty good at reading people, but sometimes he just couldn't see past that deadpan expression.

For his part, Todoroki said nothing. In fact, he was tempted to turn around & leave. But suddenly he walked forward, closing the door behind him. Too late to turn back now.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku backed up a little. Everyone knew how cutthroat Yuuei's Heroics Department was, but surely no one would attack him while he was injured? …Surely Todoroki wouldn't, at least.

"Just lie back down," he answered. "And be quieter, would you?" Midoriya noticed that he would no longer look at him directly.

Before Izuku could protest any further, Todoroki had him flat on his back. His hands slowly trailed their way along the smaller boy's arms, careful not to touch his bandaged hand. From his shoulders, he continued downward, running his hands across Izuku's chest and down his sides, squeezing gently every so often.

"T-Todo...ooh!" Midoriya's questions got interrupted by the feeling of his captor's hands slipping under his gym clothes, bare hands on flushed skin. Amidst the confused soup that used to be his thoughts, Izuku couldn't help registering with amusement that one of Shouto's hands was cooler than the other. It raised goosepimples wherever his fingers went.

Like a skilled masseuse, his palms explored freely along the boy's bare torso, gliding against smooth skin, fingers digging into toned muscles whenever he pleased. Deku, who had been keeping his eyes squeezed shut, nervously peeped out – Todoroki had a look in his eye like he was desperately trying to develop x-ray vision. It wasn't unlike the look Kacchan got when he saw something he really wanted but couldn't have.

Suddenly Izuku felt very self-conscious.

Todoroki audibly swallowed. "Turn around," he ordered, trying desperately to keep his voice steady.

"Todoroki-kun…" Midoriya started, torn between apprehension and concern.

"Just do it, okay?!" Shouto snapped, more harshly than he meant to. "I won't hurt you, okay?" he followed, much softer this time. "I just…I need to see something."

Reluctantly, Izuku agreed. For a long while nothing happened. Then, all at once he placed his hands back under Izuku's shirt. This time they were both warm... _Hot_ , in fact. He jerked with surprise at first but, as his skin adjusted to the temperature and Todoroki's fingers began working his muscles, his body abandoned all attempts at escape. It felt like one of those hot rock massages he saw on TV.

Or at least it was. Then Todoroki hit Deku's waistband and, in one smooth motion, pulled his pants down to the knees. Face blazing down to his shoulders, Midoriya reared up like a snake.

"T-Todoroki-kun! I-I can't…. Y-y-you, what are-" he sputtered incoherently, trying to look stern and indignant. But to his great surprise, Shouto was blushing just as hard.

What was left of his protests were quickly silenced by Todoroki grabbing him by the collar and slamming their lips together. The hard kiss lasted only a second before softening into the feeling of soft lips and hot breath. Midoriya's insides squirmed in a strange, new way when Todoroki slipped his tongue between his parted lips and touched the tip to his own. Shouto quickly lost all shyness and began exploring the other boy's mouth hungrily, as if trying to fill Izuku's mouth with the taste of him.

They finally broke, eyes hooded and gasping for air. He dully noticed a strand of saliva continued to connect their lips, unknowing (and not exactly caring) who it belonged to. In a daze, Izuku began leaning in for another kiss, but this time it was Shouto who moved away.

"Deku…Midoriya. I'm sorry, I just..wanted to see if I liked you or not." This last part was said so quietly it was almost a mumble. "I'm not making excuses or anything, I just… Look, I'll go. Please forget any of this," and with that began making his way to the door, trying desperately to hide his red face.

"Wait!" Deku reached out and grabbed Todoroki's shirt. "I get some say in this too! So what if…" He felt himself blushing again. Was he really going to say this? "What happens if I don't want to forget?"

Shouto started at the shorty in front of him in shock. Finally he set his jaw and stepped towards him. "Do you really wanna do this?"

"I have feelings too, y'know! A-and now they're all confused, too. So…take responsibility." Despite how bravely he started, this last part was said from behind his hands – the sight of the cool, confident Todoroki staring at him with unabashed hope and passion made him blush too much to continue looking at it.

Todoroki couldn't suppress a smile; this kid really was too cute. It didn't last long – in a heartbeat, he had the smaller boy in his arms and resumed kissing him. Their lips slipped over each other, the heat melting the boundary between them. Izuku cried out and shuddered as Shouto bit at his lips like a hungry animal before covering the marks with licks and kisses.

Midoriya unconsciously spread his legs wider, a space Todoroki quickly filled with his open palm. Resting lightly on his groin, he began to gently stroke the hardening member through his briefs. Deku arched his back and gasped, hooking his good arm around his lover's shoulders; Todoroki closed his eyes and buried his face in the younger boy's neck, breathing in scent of his skin, reveling in the feeling of his taut body pressing desperately into his own. This was the fucking _best_.

He could feel his own arousal growing and couldn't resist pressing it into Deku's stomach, the slight friction between them giving him chills.

Together they fell back onto the infirmary bed. "Shouto…" Deku breathed, lips parted and face flushed with pleasure.

"Izuku…" he answered back, giddy at hearing him say his first name in that voice. He was transfixed, not knowing whether to stare at the painfully erotic expression on Deku's face, or the growing wet bulge under his gray cotton briefs. In that moment, if anyone - even his father - strode in with intent to separate them, Todoroki would've fought him until he died. With a look of pure hunger in his eyes, Todoroki bent down for another deep kiss…

"Alright, who's the youngster who overdid it this time?!" Recovery Girl cried jovially as she threw the door open.

Deku got a face full of air as Todoroki jumped back with reflexes quick enough to make Iida jealous. He was almost too dazed to register what was going on and only thought to cover his lower half at the sound of her cane rapidly approaching.

"Eh, Todoroki? What a surprise, I've never seen you in here before! Usually you're one of the good ones about not getting hurt. Oh well, first time for everything!" she cackled.

"Er, no… I'm just visiting and, well…" he stammered, uncharacteristically tongue-tied. Midoriya noticed that he was keeping his legs crossed and turned deep red, suddenly remembering that something had been poking him in the stomach before.

Recovery Girl peered at him for a moment before slowly turning around. "Oh so it's you! Back again are we?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" he barely got out.

"Well in that case there's no point in hanging around here anymore Todoroki-kun. This one's tough as they come…though that's no excuse not to go at him gently!" she cracked, and began to laugh at her own joke as both boys turned the color of ripe tomatoes.


	2. Chapter 2

_The second and final chapter of this story. I have an idea for a follow-up oneshot I may write, so stay tuned for that I guess._

* * *

Somewhere in the school, a clock chimed midnight. Midoriya lie in the school infirmary bed, turning over the day's events in his mind. He'd managed to feign sleep long enough to convince Recovery Girl to phone his parents and inform them that he'd best sleep there tonight, to not stress his body. Really, he just wanted some time alone to think.

What did it mean to date one of your rivals? What does it mean to date at all? Deku had never had a girlfriend before – now he had a boyfriend! It wasn't like he had simply gotten caught up in the moment earlier or regretted accepting his confession. He was just…. What exactly _was_ he feeling right now?

Before he could get any further in running mental circles, a sound at the door shocked him out of his thoughts. 'Who at this hour..?'

The door swung open silently, and Shouto Todoroki's head popped in. "Oh. So you're awake."

"How did you get in here?"

Todoroki shrugged. "Hopped some fences. Picked the lock. Used to sneaking around a lot at home, y'know."

"Right…" Izuku felt himself getting embarrassed at having forgotten what Todoroki's home life was like. Then he suddenly remembered that agreeing to see Todoroki meant running afoul of Endeavor, his father. Deku could imagine that the hulking flame hero probably won't be thrilled at this new development. He felt himself start to go pale – Todoroki noticed.

"You don't have to do this, you know. I'm not begging you. We both have a lot to lose if we get caught… _like this_. But you more than me. My dad would do anything to cover up anything that could hurt the family reputation or whatever; All Might doesn't seem like that kind of guy." He reached out and gently touched Izuku's cheek. "You already have enough to prove."

And suddenly, things became clear.

Midoriya shook him off. "I don't have anything to prove!" he declared. "I-I mean… I'm still pretty much a no-name anyway, right? But you're a really good guy. S-so if we can make each other happy, and people want to look down on me for being with you, then let them!" Of course he sounded more brave than he really felt, but he didn't want Todoroki to worry about him. And he meant what he said – hearing that Todoroki was also having doubts & fears put his own at ease. He was ready to simply take things one step at a time.

Todoroki gazed down at that round face beaming up at him sweetly, full of feigned confidence. 'An idiot,' he thought, smiling to himself. 'Were they really childhood friends? Kacchan really is a total idiot to not take advantage of this.'

Todoroki leaned in; Izuku squeezed his eyes shut. Gently their lips touched, and Deku's insides turned into butterflies. The moment his lips parted, Shouto's tongue slipped in and resumed its earlier exploration of the younger boy's mouth. Through the intoxicated mush of half-thoughts, it occurred to Izuku that this must be was people called "making out". His face grew even hotter.

He creaked one eye open to see that Todoroki was as flushed as he was, but not out of embarrassment – Shouto had sacrificed thought the moment he'd tasted Izuku's lips again. Now everything was focused on the warm softness against his mouth, and how to get more of it.

They finally broke, panting and hot like wild dogs. Shouto gazed down at Deku, lips swollen, pink flush making his freckles stand out even more, chest heaving against his gym shirt. With a shudder, Todoroki noticed Deku's nipples straining through the thin fabric and found himself gripped with the irrational urge to suck on them like hard candies.

'Thank GOD Kacchan's an idiot!' he thought, covertly swiping away a bit of drool.

"U-um, T-Todoroki…" Izuku interrupted Shouto's leering, lowering his arm from his eyes. "My pants feel… _tight_."

"Oh, um, yeah. Mine too…" Shouto admitted, suddenly becoming very aware of the firm lump burrowing into his thigh paired with his own flaming arousal.

"Is it okay if we..keep going…from earlier?" Deku barely got the words out, growing redder and redder until he was speaking from behind his hands. He looked like a blushing bride on her wedding night, something Todoroki had to try very hard to keep from observing out loud.

"S-sure…" Shouto desperately fought to keep his voice calm and steady, to hide how much he wanted to rip the boy's clothes off and tear him to pieces. He wasn't sure **how** , he just knew he wanted to.

With barely suppressed trembling, Todoroki slipped his hands under the fabric of Midoriya's waistband and pulled them down. He bent down and made like he was going to kiss him again, before quickly changing direction and burying his face back into Izuku's neck, leaving his lover puckering into nothingness. Teasing him was going to be _fun_.

Whatever slight annoyance Deku felt was erased the moment he felt Shouto's teeth on the side of his neck. At first he was unsure what to make of Todoroki dragging his teeth against such a sensitive area, nipping it until he felt sure there'd be strange marks later. But then the love bites turned to gentle kisses and Deku lost the ability to think at all. He had no idea why that area made him feel all breathless & gooey; all he knew was that he'd give the world for it to never stop.

Todoroki leaned back and admired his handiwork – two distinct purple spots stood out against the skin of Midoriya's neck. Any guilt he felt for how the smaller boy would fare at school tomorrow was overshadowed by a twisted pleasure that everyone would see it and know the green puppy had been taken.

He bent down and began trailing kisses from Deku's bruised neck to his collarbone, pausing only to lift his shirt before continuing down to his chest. Two dark nubs greeted him, already erect with arousal and suddenly being exposed to the cold air. Shouto couldn't resist flicking a hot tongue against one experimentally, before taking the entire thing into his mouth.

He was rewarded by a low, guttural moan from Midoriya. The sound turned into a scream when Shouto grabbed hold with his teeth and sucked hard. Todoroki palmed Deku's erection, stroking it through his shorts until he realized the cries had stopped.

A bit concerned, he sat up only to see Midoriya stuffing his face into a pillow, biting it like it would save his life. Todoroki chuckled and slipped his hand underneath the fabric of his underpants, finally coming in contact with Deku's bare arousal. He groaned at the feeling of his bare cock, skin smooth, slick, and hot against his cold hand. It was slightly shorter than his own, and thicker than he imagined.

Midoriya gasped and pressed his face further into the pillow.

"Izuku, what are you doing? You don't have to be quiet around me. I..actually really want to hear your voice…"

Izuku glanced up at Todoroki's bewitched face through his tears. "Can't…. We're at school…" he panted weakly.

' _Shiiiit_ … If he doesn't stop this teary-eyed bullshit, I'm not gonna last long,' Shouto thought, grabbing a hold of his own erection. Despite the lack of attention, he could feel it twitch and weep through his pants.

"It's fine. There's no one around this time of night. We're the only ones here so…be as loud as you want."

This was actually a lie. Nearly everyone knew that security guards patrolled the halls at night, but he was fairly certain no one could hear them in there. Besides, if someone did come and interrupt them, he'd burn them to a fucking _crisp_.

Midoriya nodded dreamily and let go of the pillow. "You too…" he insisted. Todoroki merely blinked. "I want to see your body, too."

"Oh, r-right." Quickly he stripped off his shirt and pants, leaving them on the floor. He briefly registered how much skinnier he was compared to the smaller boy's wiry frame and made a mental note to train more.

Not that Izuku minded or even noticed. His eyes were too busy scanning the smooth, pale skin, trying not to openly stare at his partner's bulge. Midoriya didn't have the faintest idea how two men made love, but he was suddenly willing to try.

"Shouto…" he panted, "please touch me!"

Todoroki nearly exploded. (They would later find singe marks on the infirmary curtains.)

In a flash, he had Deku's underpants off and across the room. He couldn't stop himself from humming at the sight of his lover's erection swinging free from its cotton prison, leaving a spot of sticky precum where it bounced against his stomach. His own underpants quickly joined Deku's on the floor.

Naked and shivering in the chilly air, they found themselves unable to do anything more than stare at each other's bodies. Not knowing what else to do, Shouto bent over and licked at the wet spot on Midoriya's stomach. It tasted sour, contrasting with the salty musk of his sweat.

He thought about taking the kiss downward and tasting the thick, pink cock throbbing just under his chin, but a moment's hesitation told him that he wasn't ready yet. Instead he trailed up, sucking and biting his way along Izuku's trembling belly and heaving chest, leaving a trail of love bites in his wake.

Izuku spread his legs wider and moaned like he was dying; Shouto's teasing was driving him out of his mind. He couldn't take it anymore – the moment Todoroki came close, he finally grabbed him by the hair and slammed their lips back together. The act knocked Todoroki off balance and the two boys ended up collapsing flat on the bed together.

This time it was Izuku who was aggressive, sucking on Shouto's tongue and biting at his lips until he broke skin. His hips bucked into Shouto's and the feeling of their arousals sliding against each other hit them both like lightning.

"Can we do more of that?" he squeaked.

"Yes, please," Todoroki mumbled, stars in his eyes.

Slowly the boys wove their arms around each other's bodies, crushing themselves flat against each other. They started slowly, awkwardly grinding their hips together, missing more often than not. Eventually they sunk into a rhythm of bucking and grinding, cocks sliding between their hot bodies, voices providing a background chorus of gasps and encouragements.

It was honestly the best thing Midoriya ever felt, sooo much better than when he did it himself at home. The heat and sensation from his lover's body was intense, and listening to him gasp his name with that ragged voice drove him over the edge of sanity. In fact, he was about to…

"Nn! T-Todo… Shouta, I'm-!"

"I-Izuku, this- ohh! *pant* God, this feels..!"

Electric shocks danced up Todoroki's spine; Deku got the familiar pins-and-needles sensation in his fingertips. Both were panting loudly in time, their desperate writhing rocking the bed violently.

Finally he began to orgasm, his gasps turning to whimpers and cries. His nails dug into Shouto's back in a vain attempt to steady the shuddering spasms ripping through his body; ribbons of cum streamed out, coating his entire torso in the warm, sticky mess.

Todoroki kept going, smearing it between them and causing a moist, smacking sound to fill the air.

"Deku, I… Ah..AH!" Watching Midoriya get off had pushed him clear over the edge, and Shouto followed with a loud, wracking orgasm of his own. Deku moaned at the feeling of Todoroki's hot seed spattering against his body. He felt more marked by that action than by the fresh hickeys littering his body.

Exhausted and spent, Todoroki collapsed back onto Midoriya. They rode out their afterglow panting silently, legs tangled up in each other, hearts thumping furiously against each other. Izuku buried his face into Shouto's chest, earning a soft, lingering kiss to the top of the head.

"Todoroki-kun?" Izuku mumbled after a while.

"Yeah?" he responded, absent-mindedly playing with his boyfriend's hair.

"We're still rivals, aren't we?"

"…Yeah. Izuku?"

"Yeah?"

"When we're alone…please keep calling me Shouto."

"…Okay," he grinned, for once glad to be in the infirmary.


End file.
